The present disclosure relates in general to home automation, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to home automation control based on individualized detector profiling.
Many home devices and user interactions with such devices have remained unchanged for decades. For instance, a high level of carbon monoxide in a room of a home is typically detected only by a local detector plugged into electrical outlet in that room. However, as value, use, and demand corresponding to home automation continue to increase, consumers have come to expect more flexible and useful features. Companies are expected to compete to provide more flexible product and service offerings.
There is a need in the home automation space to provide enhanced toxic gas detection and related home automation control features. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.